Perfect
by tivaforever235
Summary: Tony and Ziva are about to add another child to their growing family. Will it finally be a girl? Companion story to Life Interrupted. No need to read that one to understand this one.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Tony and Ziva's children.

Chapter 1

NCIS Special Agent Tony Dinozzo closed the door to his 2-year-old twin boys' room as both began to snore. Noah and Aiden Dinozzo had completely different personalities, but there was one thing, other than their appearance, that was identical-their wall-shaking snores. He stepped across the hall to check on his oldest son Micah who had just turned 4. He had his thumb in his mouth and his teddy bear clutched tightly in his arms. Smiling he made his way to the master bedroom, pushing the door open to find it empty. He found Ziva, his wife of 5 years and his partner at NCIS, standing in front of the counter in the master bathroom. Smiling, he wrapped his arms lightly around her waist and pressed a kiss to her neck.

"Started without me I see," He said with a smile as he glanced down at the home pregnancy test sitting on the counter.

"I was too excited," Ziva said as she glanced back over her shoulder to stare into his green eyes. "Forgive me?"

"Of course," he said as he placed a kiss on her cheek. "How much longer?"

"About a minute or so," she said and pulled his arms more tightly around her.

"I know we didn't plan this, but no matter what this test says we're in this together and I love you," Tony whispered in her ear and placed a kiss on her temple.

"I love you too," Ziva said and turned in his arms to give him a proper kiss.

Ziva was the first to pull back and placed her head on his chest, sighing happily as Tony rubbed her back. She knew the moment the test was finished because Tony's arms tightened around her. She felt the smile against her temple, heard him exclaim 'yes,' and wasn't surprised when he lifted her off the ground as he spun her in a half circle.

"I suppose that means we are pregnant yes?" Ziva said when he set her on her feet.

"Ziva I love you so much," Tony said placing a kiss anywhere he could reach on her face.

"I love you too," Ziva replied as she placed her hand on his cheek.

Tony lifted her up and set her on the counter as he turned to start filling the bathtub, preparing to pamper his amazing wife. Ziva smiled as she lifted her blouse over her head and sliding her jeans down her legs. Tony turned to find her half-naked, a smile creeping up his face as he pulled his t-shirt over his head. He pushed his shorts down his legs and walked up to her, placing his hands on either side of her. Twining her arms around his neck he placed a kiss on her lips, sliding his hands to her hips. Tony lifted her off the counter, her legs around his waist, and placed her on the edge of the tub. He moved his butterfly kisses to her neck as he popped the front clasp on her black bra.

"I love how amazing they look when you're pregnant," He whispered huskily as he kissed each breast. He kneeled in front of her and pulled her matching panties down her toned legs.

Tony stood, his boxers tented from his straining erection. Ziva placed both of her pointer fingers inside them and pulled them down and over his hips. Biting her lip, she trailed her finger from base to tip, watching as he sucked in a sharp breath. Standing she placed a bruising kiss on his lips. She pulled back and placed a few small kisses on his lips before stepping into the tub, tugging on his hand to get him to follow. They slid into the hot water, Ziva leaning back against Tony's chest. Placing a kiss on her neck, Tony wound his arms around her waist until they rested on her still flat stomach. Ziva managed to turn the faucet off with her toes before the water overflowed and burrowed into her husbands arms.

"I hope you don't find me selfish for wanting a girl this time," Ziva whispered, her muscles relaxing as he rubbed his hand over their unborn child.

"I was actually thinking the same thing," he said as he kissed her temple. "I want a little mini-Ziva to go with all the mini-Tony's."

Ziva chuckled. "Not that we won't love this baby no matter what."

"Of course," He said as he threaded his fingers with hers.

They continued to soak in the tub until their toes wrinkled like raisins. Ziva sighed happily as she pulled on a pair of red lace panties and one of Tony's Ohio State Buckeyes t-shirts which stopped at mid-thigh. Tony smiled as he watched her move. He didn't know how he got this lucky. She was the woman of his dreams without a doubt and now she was giving him another child. She turned, catching his loving gaze on her and crawled into his waiting arms.

"I already set up an appointment tomorrow to confirm, just in case," she whispered as she placed a kiss on his lips. "I warned Gibbs that I had an appointment."

"Did you tell him what kind?"

"No, but you know Gibbs," Ziva whispered with an affectionate smile. "I'm sure he already knows."

"Probably," he said as he placed a series of kisses down her shoulder.

Tony whispered 'I love you' in her ear as he sensed her drifting off to sleep. The night was a peaceful one until the early hours of the morning, around 5 am, when Ziva woke suddenly and vaulted out of Tony's arms and into the bathroom. Tony rolled over and placed his feet on the floor grabbing a hair tie from the bathroom counter as he made his way to her. He gathered her long, brown waves into a loose bun at the base of her skull, rubbing her back until the morning sickness passed.

"I think it's safe to say that appointment might not be necessary," Tony said as she leaned back against him after she finished.

"Ugh I hate this part," Ziva said as she tore off some toilet paper to wipe her mouth.

"Yea I know, baby," he said as he placed a kiss on her temple. "Let's just hope it's not twins again."

Ziva growled as she pushed from his arms to stand on shaky legs. When she had been pregnant with Micah she barely had any morning sickness, but instead, much to her annoyance, was constantly tired. With Noah and Aiden, Ziva had spent a good majority of her first trimester in the bathroom. Tony stood and wrapped his arms around her while Ziva closed her eyes, trying to settle her stomach. Eventually Ziva pulled from Tony's arms, feeling stable enough to open her eyes and brush her teeth.

They hopped into the shower together, taking turns washing each other. Tony toweled her off when they stepped out, placing a small kiss on her lips. Ziva stepped into their closet, pulling a pair of jeans and a blouse from their hangers. Tony, already dressed, put on deodorant and a small spray of cologne and placed a kiss on her temple.

"I'll go start waking up the troops," he said stopping when she grabbed his tie.

"Thank you, my love," she said as she placed a kiss on his lips.

Tony decided Micah was probably the best choice to try first. He opened the door to find his oldest son slowly pushing himself up into a sitting position. Tony smiled as he sat down on the foot of the bed.

"Good morning buddy," he said. "You sleep good?"

"Yea," Micah whispered as he crawled into his father's arms.

"It's time to get up buddy," He said standing and placing his son on his feet. "Megan will be here soon to watch you guys and we want you to have clothes on right?"

"Right," Micah said as he wandered to his bathroom to brush his teeth. Ziva poked her head in, her hair curly and falling down her back.

"I'll get the twins ready, Tony. Will you take Micah down and start breakfast?" Ziva asked, smiling at Tony's nod. "Thank you, my love."

Tony pulled some clothes out of the dresser and sat on the bed. Micah stopped in front of his father and lifted his arms in the air. He pulled Micah's arms through his shirt and laughed when his son jumped into his arms, wrapping them around Tony's neck. Shifting Micah to his hip, they started down the steps. When they got to the bottom, the doorbell sounded and Tony opened it to reveal Megan Cabbot, the Dinozzo family nanny. They'd met Megan through one of their colleagues at NCIS. Her father was one of the heads of the Human Resources department and she was a lifesaver. She came over every day, sometimes staying late if they needed her to. The boys loved her because she loved games, playing outside, and most importantly, at least according to the Dinozzo boys, arts and crafts. As an aspiring artist, Megan loved helping the boys make the most creative things on the block.

"Hey Megan," Tony said stepping aside to let her in. "Come on in. Ziva's upstairs getting Noah and Aiden ready."

"Breakfast duty for you then, huh?" She said as she caught Micah who had launched himself at her. "Hey buddy! How are you today?"

"I guess though it probably won't taste that good," Tony said with a smile. "Do you mind starting it for me so I can go help Ziva?"

"Sure," She said heading down the hall to the kitchen with Micah asking him what he wanted along the way.

Tony went back up to the twins' room to find Noah patiently waiting for his mother to finish dressing his brother. Tony lifted the little boy into his arms and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Noah squealed as his father blew small raspberries on his cheek. Ziva picked Aiden up, smiling as she watched her husband make their son laugh. Taking her outstretched hand they made their way to the kitchen to find Megan making breakfast.

"I started the coffee for you guys," Megan said as she waved at the twins who had waved to her.

"Thanks, but Ziva won't be drinking caffeine for a while," Tony said with a smile. Ziva glared at him until his obvious excitement had her smiling back.

"Really? Congrats Mrs. Dinozzo!" Megan said.

"Thank you," Ziva said quietly and checked her chirping phone. "Tony we need to go. Gibbs has already called me twice."

"He texted me," Tony said laughing as he looked up from his phone. "Bossman and texting. Who knew?"

"Do you mind if we leave early Megan?" Ziva asked.

"Not at all. I've got things under control," She said as she placed all three boys on their feet. "Say see you later to Mommy and Daddy guys!"

Tony and Ziva kissed and hugged their children, the choruses of 'love you' melting both of the special agents' hearts. They thanked Megan and, hand in hand, climbed into their SUV.

"Does he want us at the scene or the navy yard?" Tony said as he backed out of the driveway.

"At the scene," Ziva said as she called Gibbs back to let him know they were on their way. "Should we tell him about the baby before the appointment?"

"We probably should," Tony said as he placed his hand on her knee.

Ziva smiled as she placed a hand over his, placing a kiss on his upper arm. As they made their way to the crime scene she couldn't help but be excited. She had a feeling they were finally going to have a little girl, their very own mini-Ziva.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the Dinozzo kids.

Chapter 2

Tony and Ziva pulled up to the crime scene, simultaneously stepping out of the SUV and looking for their boss Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs among the crowd. They found him standing next to a dead male, Special Agent Tim McGee nearby taking photos. Gibbs glanced up when he heard the doors slam and waved them over.

"Morning Tony, Ziva," He said when they approached.

"Hey boss," Tony said as they approached. "Can we talk to you for a second?"

"Sure. McGee keep takin' pictures," He said as he took a few steps away with Tony and Ziva. "What's up? Everything ok?"

"Great actually," Ziva said. "Gibbs, we think that I am pregnant."

"She took a test last night and it came out positive," Tony said with a blinding smile.

"That's what your appointment today is about then huh?" Gibbs said as a rare smile graced his face. "Congratulations. In that case why don't you start interviewing witnesses and Tony bag and tag."

Tony rubbed her back as they parted, his eyes glued to her as she made her way to the witnesses nearby. Their co-worker Tim McGee stopped snapping photos when Tony made his way over.

"Everything ok Tony?" McGee said concern clouding his face.

"Things are great McGee," he said with a smile. "Now you have to promise to let Ziva tell Abby, but we have some news. Ziva's pregnant."

"Wow! Congratulations Tony!" McGee said as he shook Tony's hand.

"Thanks Probie." he said with a loving glance in Ziva's direction. "Every time she tells me she's pregnant or one of the kids laughs or does something that reminds me of her I wonder why it took me so damn long to tell her I love her."

"You weren't ready for it yet," McGee said as he began snapping photos again. "That's why it's so much better now."

"Hello all," Medical Examiner Donald "Ducky" Mallard said his assistant Jimmy Palmer right behind him.

"Morning Ducky," McGee said.

"What have we here?" Ducky said as he examined the body. "Dead about 12 hours Jethro. And from what I can tell, cause of death seems to be blunt force trauma."

"Thanks Duck," Gibbs said as he reached a hand out to help the doctor up.

"Tony, where is Ziva? You didn't leave her behind did you?" The Scotsman jokingly scolded.

"No she's talking to the witnesses. Don't want her near the body in her condition," he said glancing in her direction.

"Tony you can't keep it to yourself can you?" Ziva lovingly scolded as she came up to them.

"Congratulations are in order my dear," Ducky said, taking her hand and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you Ducky," Ziva said clearly uncomfortable with all the extra attention.

Tony's smile didn't leave his face as they continued to process the scene. He was sure the bystanders were confused as they watched him bag and tag evidence. Later that day he was pacing the bullpen, not even pretending to work, as he waited for Ziva to come back from her appointment. He had to admit that there was a small part of him that worried whether she was really pregnant. If she wasn't, he would have a hard time masking his disappointment. He stopped in the middle of the bullpen when the elevator announced its' arrival. Ziva kept her face carefully blank until she reached the entrance of the bullpen where her face lit up in a brilliant smile. Tony let out a yell that had everyone in the office turning to see what had happened. He quickly closed the distance between them and lifted her into his arms and off the ground, kissing her neck and whispering 'I love you' over and over. Ziva wrapped her arms tightly around him as her eyes began to fill with tears. He set Ziva on the ground and placed his hands on her cheeks, whipping the tears that had slid down. Ziva grabbed Tony by the lapels of his jacket and pulled him into a kiss.

"Ziva Dinozzo!"

Ziva pulled back from her husband to find NCIS Forensic Analyst Abby Scuito-McGee standing at the other end of the bullpen with her hands on her hips. Ziva suppressed the smile that wanted to creep up her face as Tony slide his arms around her to rest lightly on her waist.

"Yes Abby?" Ziva said as she struggled to keep the smile on her face.

"Why am I the last one to find out the fantastic news that you have another little Tony inside you?"

"We're actually hoping that it's a little Ziva inside her Abbs," Tony said as he placed a kiss to the back of her head.

"We are pretty boy heavy huh?" Abby said as she scrunched up her face in thought.

"Alright back to work," Gibbs said with a small smile.

The rest of the day was spent following leads. At 6 o'clock Gibbs sent them home with an order to return at 8 am sharp. Tony waited at the entrance to the bullpen, waiting for Ziva who was gathering her things. Taking her hand, he led her to the elevator. He didn't even bother offering to carry her backpack. He learned his lesson the hard way when she was pregnant with Micah. The second they reached the car, Ziva leaned back and fell instantly asleep.

"It has begun," Tony whispered to himself with a chuckle. He placed his hand on her thigh, his love for her deepening with every passing moment.

He pulled into the garage as Ziva started to stir. Opening her eyes, she rolled her head to stare at him. Her brown eyes sparkled as she watched him. Biting her lip she pulled Tony to her and kissed him lightly on the lips. Tony smiled and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Let's go relieve Megan," Ziva said with a hand on his cheek. "Then maybe we can have some fun of our own later, my love."

They found Megan and the boys in the kitchen with a plastic tablecloth covering the large table. All three boys were kneeling on chairs with paint brushes in their hands, creating masterpieces. Megan was at the head of the table creating her own beautiful painting. Micah was the first to notice them and jumped from the table, running with paint covered hands in front.

"Whoa buddy," Tony said catching him before he could spread paint on either his or Ziva's clothing. "How are you?"

"Good! Come look at what we made!" Micah said as Tony pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Look at my picture Mommy!"

"It is beautiful baby," Ziva said as she looked over his shoulder. "Megan can you help them clean up the kitchen while I start dinner?"

"Of course Mrs. Dinozzo," she said as she began to gather the paintings.

Megan gathered the pictures and with Tony's help they hung them on the back of the island in the kitchen. Tony grabbed a chair and placed it in front of the sink, rolling up the sleeves of his dress shirt to his elbows. Micah climbed on the chair and put his hands under the warm water, giggling when Tony started scrubbing the paint off.

"Alright you're clean Micah," Tony said and set the little boy on the floor. "Next victim please."

Noah came running over, holding his hands in the air for Tony to pick him up. Ziva smiled as she put the lasagna together to put in the oven. The giggles continued as Tony tickled each twin as he set them down. Megan had whipped down the table with a washcloth, leaning over the chair to place it in the sink.

"Well I'm going to head out," Megan said as she picked up her purse. "Unless you need more help?"

"No I think we're good," Tony said as he picked Aiden up who was practically crawling up his leg. "Let me walk you to the door."

Ziva laughed as Noah grabbed Megan's hand and walked to the door with them. Micah stayed behind and wrapped his arms around his mother's waist. "What are you making Mommy?"

"Lasagna," Ziva said as she ran her hand through his hair. "Your daddy's favorite."

"Anything you make is my favorite," Tony said as he wandered back into the kitchen with Noah at his heels. He kissed her, smiling when he felt her sigh happily. "Guys go play in the play room over there for me okay?"

All three boys raced to the open play room across from the kitchen table, pulling out the cardboard blocks to make a fort. Ziva put the lasagna in the oven and felt Tony's arms creep around her waist. As her husband placed a kiss on her temple Ziva thought about the baby she was carrying. She couldn't wait to add a new life to their family.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the Dinozzo kids.

Chapter 3

A month later found Ziva standing in her closet in her bra and panties as she was hanging up clothes from a laundry basket at her feet. She'd taken her maternity clothes from a box and washed them, tired of fighting with her pants every morning. Her bump had grown steadily and seemed to have popped over night a few weeks ago. Tony was downstairs watching a movie with the boys, waiting for Ziva so they could explain what was happening to their sons. After that they were heading over to Gibbs' for Thanksgiving dinner with the team. She pulled the last pair of maternity jeans out of the laundry basket and pulled them on then picked out a coral top. In the living room she found Tony, his feet up on the ottoman and Aiden in his lap leaning back against his chest and the other two snuggled close to him. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his temple.

"How is the movie my love?" Ziva whispered.

"_The Lion King_, an original Disney classic," he said as he leaned back to look at her. "You ready to tell them?"

Ziva nodded as she came around the couch and picked Noah up, placing him in her lap. Tony picked up the remote and paused the movie causing Micah to sit up on his knees to look at his parents.

"Guys Mommy and I have something we need to talk to you about," Tony said as he reached for Ziva's hand. "Micah do you remember before your brothers were born? When they were in Mommy's tummy until they were ready to come out?"

"Yea. Mommy's tummy got big," he said as he looked at Ziva.

"Well Mommy has a new baby in her tummy. It's going to grow in her tummy until it's ready to come out just like last time," Tony said as he looked at each boy.

"Do you guys have any questions?" Ziva asked as she rubbed Noah's back. Noah sat up and looked at his mother.

"Can we look at it?" Noah asked sheepishly.

"You may," Ziva said with a smile as she lifted up her shirt. Noah and Aiden both looked closely at it. Noah started to reach out to it, but pulled back suddenly. "You can touch it sweetie."

"There's a baby in there?" Aiden asked as he and his brother placed a hand on Ziva's small bump.

"There is. You'll have a new brother or sister in a few months," Ziva said as she glanced up at Tony with a smile. He placed a kiss on her temple as Micah stood and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Mommy's tummy will get bigger as the new baby gets stronger and healthier," Tony said as he placed an arm around Micah.

"When will we see the baby?" Micah asked.

"In the summertime," Tony said as all three boys shrugged, seeming to accept what was happening. "Micah why don't you take your brothers and go potty, then we'll go to Grandpa's for Thanksgiving."

All three boys jumped from the couch, cheering as they made their way to the hall bathroom. Tony pulled Ziva closer until her legs stretched out over his lap.

"That went well," Tony said as he placed a kiss on her temple. "I have to admit I wasn't sure how they were going to take it."

"Me too," Ziva said as she placed a hand on her stomach. "I love you Tony."

"I love you too," he whispered as all three boys came barreling back into the living room.

After getting coats and shoes on the boys, Tony helped Ziva into her coat and they all piled into their SUV. Leaning her head back against her seat, Ziva smiled as she listened to the boys sing to the song filling the car. Tony reached across the console and placed a hand on her thigh, the giggles from the car making his heart soar. He'd been an only child and that was hard enough, but then to lose his mother at such a young age and a distant father his childhood had been less than ideal. He had made a vow to himself that his children would be spared from that and the laughter and smiles told him he was successful. Tony pulled up behind Ducky's Morgan and hoped out of the car to get the boys out. Ziva had unbuckled Noah and had him on her hip. Tony placed Micah on the ground and pulled Aiden into his arms. He grabbed Micah's hand and together they made their way to the front door.

"Knock knock," Tony said as he opened the door. "Hey boss, Ducky."

"Hello Tony," Ducky said chuckling as Micah threw himself at him. "And hello to you too my boy! Are you ready to have some turkey?"

"Yea! Guess what Grandpa Ducky!" Micah said as Ducky knelt to look him in the eye. "Mommy has a baby in her tummy again!"

"That is wonderful news my dear boy," Ducky said as he glanced up at Tony and Ziva, both smiling as they watched. "You'll be a big brother again."

"Telling the boys seems to have gone well," Gibbs said as he took Ziva's coat.

"They took it better than we thought," Tony said as they watched Ducky talk to all three boys about the baby in their mother's tummy. "Although to be honest, I'm not sure the twins really understand what's happening."

"They probably don't, but they will eventually," Gibbs said. He pointed to the couch as he looked at Ziva. "You go sit Ziver."

"I am pregnant, Gibbs, not an invalid," She said glaring at her boss. Gibbs glared right back. The staring match was broken when the door opened again to reveal McGee and Abby with their two sons, 3-year-old Ryan and 4-year-old Todd.

"Hey Gibbs!" Abby said as she threw her arms around his neck. "Hey Ziva and baby!"

Ziva chuckled as she glanced at Tony. Abby grabbed Ziva's hand and dragged her towards the couch. Smiling, Ziva listened to Abby talk on and on about her excitement for the new baby. All the while Tony watched Ziva. She was glowing. How he got this lucky he would never know. He watched as Noah came over and stepped between her legs to put his ear to Ziva's stomach. Tony felt honored that Ziva was allowing him to give her what she never thought she could have. They had three beautiful children and another one on the way, and they brought him more joy than anything in this world.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the Dinozzo kids.

Chapter Four

Tony put his bow-tie around his neck and continued his frantic search for his cufflinks. He and Ziva were going to the NCIS holiday party and they were in danger of being late. Especially if he didn't find his cufflinks. Ziva was downstairs already helping Megan serve the boys dinner. With a sigh Tony left the bedroom, heading downstairs. He got to the kitchen and stopped in his tracks, taking in his beautiful wife. Her black gown went all the way to the floor, hugging her curves and showing off her growing baby belly. The top of the gown had emerald-green jewels along the neckline and over her shoulders for straps. She had her hair up in an elegant twist and the diamond studs he'd gotten her for Christmas their first year together in her ears. Feeling his loving gaze on her she glanced up and smiled.

"Oh my god Zi, you look gorgeous," Tony said as he wrapped her up in his arms.

"Thank you my love," Ziva said as she reached up to tie his bow-tie. Placing her hand on his cheek she brought him down for a kiss. "You look very handsome yourself."

"Thanks," He said as he rubbed a hand over their unborn child. "Have you seen my cufflinks by the way? Or are you guys pulling a Peter Pan on me and using them as buried treasure?"

Tony started tickling the boys as he asked about his cufflinks. They started giggling and began screaming 'no daddy' and 'we didn't bury them daddy.' He placed kisses on each of their cheeks as Ziva came over to them with his silver cufflinks in her hand.

"I found them in my jewelry box," Ziva said as she pulled Tony up to put them on. "There! We better get going Tony or we are going to be late."

They thanked Megan for staying and kissed each of their boys. Tony helped Ziva into the SUV, placing a kiss on her lips before shutting the door. They pulled up to a fancy hotel where the party was being held, christmas lights and greenery adorning the front of the building. As they gave the keys to the valet Tony took his wife's hand and they made their way inside.

"Do you want to tell the others the sex of the baby tonight?" Ziva asked as they made their way across the hotel lobby.

"I don't think I'll be able to keep it to myself," Tony said with a smile as they made it to the ballroom. There was a stage at the front of the room with a swing band playing loudly. In front of the stage was a dance floor with tables littered around the ballroom. Tony and Ziva checked their coats and, threading their fingers together, made their way to the rest of their team at a nearby table.

"Ziva! Tony! You guys look amazing!" Abby exclaimed as she put a hand over her mouth. "Ziva look at your bump! You look absolutely stunning!"

"Thank you Abby," Ziva said as Tony rubbed her back.

The rest of the team had drinks in hand and were chatting around the table. Tony excused himself to get he and Ziva something to drink. Tony walked up to the bartender to find him staring directly at his wife. Squinting his eyes, he cleared his throat until the bartender looked up.

"Sorry dude, but your woman is seriously hot," he said with a smile.

"That woman is my wife," Tony growled. "The mother of my children and an ex-assassin. I have no problem letting her tear into you if she wanted to even though she's pregnant. Give me two glasses of water please."

He placed the glass of water in front of Ziva and kissed her cheek. "Thank you Tony. Are you ok?"

"Yea," He said as he glared at the bartender again. "Just an asshole bartender telling me how hot my woman is. You look beautiful sweet cheeks."

"Thank you my love," she said as she placed a kiss on his lips.

They let the conversation flow around them, Tony content to listen to his family talk all while keeping a hand on Ziva's thigh. Gibbs was the first to realize something was up, squinting at his two best agents.

"You two are being awfully quiet. Everything ok?" Gibbs said concern lacing his voice.

"Everything is perfect boss. Ask me why." Tony said as he let his fingers curl around Ziva's.

"Why?" Gibbs said with a roll of his eyes.

"We know the sex of the baby," Ziva said with a small smile.

"You let us ramble on and on and all this time you knew that!" Abby exclaimed loudly causing people at nearby tables to glance in their direction. "Don't keep us in suspense! Tell us!"

"Our family is going to be complete with a mini-Ziva," Tony said as he looked lovingly at his wife. "Our very own little girl."

The exclamations and congratulations began, Gibbs placing a kiss on Ziva's temple. Dinner was served not long after that and the conversation turned toward Ziva and the baby. Abby couldn't keep her excitement to herself. The questions kept flowing out of her ending with name ideas.

"We just found out about the sex two days ago Abbs," Tony said as he glanced at Ziva with a smile. "We haven't had time to think about it yet."

"Can I help you decorate the nursery Ziva? I have so many ideas!" Abby said with a gasp as she started voicing them one after the other.

"You can Abby just no skulls," Ziva said with a knowing smile.

As the dinner was cleared away the team rose to mingle and dance. As a slow Frank Sinatra song began, Tony tugged on Ziva's hand to lead her to the dance floor. Tony placed an arm around Ziva's waist as she placed a hand over his heart which Tony covered with his own.

"You know I did lie a little bit back there," Tony whispered as he glanced down lovingly at her.

"You did huh? About what?" Ziva asked as she placed a kiss on his chest.

"Yea. About a name for our little girl," Tony said. "I always thought if we had a girl we would name her Tali, after your sister."

Ziva looked up at her husband as tears began to form and slide down her cheeks. "You would really do that?"

"I'd be honored if we named her Tali. I'd do anything to make you happy," Tony said as he swept his thumb back and forth across her cheek.

"Thank you Tony," Ziva whispered as she struggled to keep her composure. "That would mean a lot to me."

The rest of the evening was spent mingling with the rest of their co-workers. Gibbs was watching them talk to Megan Cabbot's father and all he could do was smile. Ziva, who was looking stunning in her black evening gown, was standing in front of Tony. She was glowing. Tony looked like the loving husband he was. He had a protective hand on her belly, slowly stroking their unborn child as they talked to the head of HR. Gibbs couldn't be happier for them. These two were the best agents he'd ever seen and they were finally getting the chance to finish the family they'd been longing for. It was obvious how happy they were. Most of the people in the room couldn't stop glancing their way, commenting on how beautiful Ziva looked or how attentive Tony was. Gibbs watched as Ziva stifled a yawn, causing Tony to politely excuse them. They looked up and waved to Gibbs across the room. Gibbs nodded and smiled, waving as they made their way to the coat check.

Once outside, Ziva stood in front of her husband with Tony's hands on her belly. He was softly singing a Frank Sinatra song in her ear, rocking them slightly back and forth. Ziva smiled happily as she pushed her butt back into him, feeling a hardness pressing back.

"You better be careful Mrs. Dinozzo," Tony whispered huskily into her ear. "You're in no condition for me to have my way with you in the backseat."

"Then maybe you should let me drive my love," she said as she turned in his arms. "That way we'll get home quicker."

"I want to live long enough to peel you out of that dress, baby," Tony said as the valet pulled up with their SUV.

He helped Ziva into the car, making sure she was safely buckled in then shut the door. He tipped the valet and then climbed into the drivers side. As they drove home, Ziva's hand gradually made its' way from Tony's knee to his thigh. As she reached the top of his thigh she wrapped her fingers around his erect hardness. She smiled at the sudden sharp intake of breath from Tony, watching as he tightened his fingers around the steering wheel. She squeezed lightly before running a fingertip along his thick length. As he pulled into the garage, he climbed out and ran around to the other side, helping her from the car and placed a bruising kiss on her lips.

"The kids should be in bed," Tony whispered huskily as he kissed down her neck. "Megan is probably more than ready to head home. And if you're up to it, Zi, I want you. Badly."

"You check on the boys and I'll see Megan out," Ziva whispered back as she ran a fingertip down his chest. "Then I am more than up to letting you have your way with me."

Tony practically ran up the stairs, opening the door to the twins bedroom to find them sleeping and snoring. He crossed the hall to find Micah sound asleep as well. He heard Ziva walking Megan to the door, thanking her for staying late. As she closed and locked the door, Tony felt himself getting harder. She had teased him subtly all night and he couldn't wait to undress her. He entered their master bedroom and sat on the edge of the king bed, waiting for her to enter. He didn't have to wait long for her.

She came to a stop in front of him, reaching down and pulling him up by the lapels of his jacket. Tony pulled the zipper of the dress down, watching as it fell from her body to reveal a black bra and panties. Tony knelt and pressed his warm lips to her belly, over their unborn child. He rose to capture her lips, her fingers freeing the buttons on his shirt. She pushed the shirt from his shoulders and separated from his lips just long enough to pull the undershirt over his head, leaving him topless. Next she unbuckled his belt, undid the pants and let them fall to the floor. He tugged his boxers off, tugging on her hands to get her to lay flat on the bed. He undid her bra, tossing it across the room. He placed a kiss over her heart before moving first to the left breast, then moving to kiss the right one. Tony began to trail kisses down her belly, continuing until he reached her thighs and placed small kisses on the inside of them. He pulled her panties down and tossed them in the same direction he'd tossed the bra, finding her already very wet.

"You're so beautiful, baby," he whispered as he placed a loving kiss on her lips.

Ziva never knew what to say when he showered her with compliments like that. She didn't know how she deserved this wonderful man. She cupped his cheek and pulled him down for a deep kiss. His breathing grew heavy as he easily slipped into her, feeling his heart swell. Being inside her like this always gave him a sense of calm, like nothing in the world would ever happen to him. Ziva lifted her hips, urging Tony to move. They found a rhythm as Tony pressed his lips to her neck. They were both close, all the teasing throughout the night making them both more than ready. Ziva's breathing was coming quicker, her arms tightening around him as she felt her release building. With one last stroke they both came, falling together. Tony fell to her side, stroking his hand over her stomach as he placed a kiss on her temple.

"I love you, baby," Tony whispered.

"I love you too," Ziva whispered as she buried herself deeper into his arms.

Tony pulled the covers up over them, allowing the warmth to envelope them. As she drifted off to sleep, a small snore pouring out of her mouth Tony couldn't help but feel amazed. Amazed that he was able to love this woman, to hold her like this and call her the love of his life. He pressed a kiss to her temple and tightened his hold on her, allowing sleep to take over him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the Dinozzo kids.

Chapter Five

Micah opened the door to his bedroom on Christmas morning and peeked out. The door to his brother's room was still closed and so was his parents bedroom door. Clutching his teddy bear tightly in his arms he made a mad dash for his parents bedroom. They were both still asleep, his father with an arm around his mothers waist. He climbed into the bed at the bottom, crawling until he reached his father's side. Tony lifted his arm from Ziva's waist when he felt Micah at his side. Glancing at the clock he saw it was just past 7 am.

"Good morning buddy," Tony whispered as he wrapped his arm around Micah.

"Hi daddy," Micah said. "Can we open presents now?"

"How about we wait for your brothers," Tony said with a chuckle. Tony shifted his head to find Ziva staring at them with a small smile. "Morning baby."

"Morning," she said as she accepted the kiss Tony planted on her.

"I'll go get Noah and Aiden," Tony said as he placed a kiss on both Ziva and Micah's temples.

Tony stood from the bed and left to go wake up the twins. Micah crawled across the bed and into Ziva's open arms. "Merry Christmas baby."

"Merry Christmas mommy," he said as he reached out to touch her baby bump. "Daddy says you have a girl in there."

"I do," Ziva said as she ran her fingers through his hair. "You'll have a little sister soon."

"Will she play soccer with us?"

"Well, she'll be too little for a while sweetie. Maybe when she gets a little bigger," Ziva said.

"I'm excited to have a sister Mommy," Micah whispered. "It's gonna be different from brothers right?"

"It will be baby," Ziva said with a smile and placed a kiss on his head. "I am happy you are excited. Did you tell Daddy how excited you are?"

"No," he said as he snuggled deeper into her arms. "Is Daddy excited?"

"I think Daddy is very excited," Ziva said as she rubbed Micah's back. "But we both still love you and your brothers very much."

"Look what I found," Tony said as he came back to the bedroom with Noah and Aiden in his arms. "Two monkeys! Think we can keep them baby?"

"I believe we can make some room!" Ziva said happily as Tony gently dumped the two giggling boys on the bed.

The twins crawled across the bed in their footie pajamas into their mother's arms, leaning into the kiss she placed on their foreheads. Tony climbed in the other side, wrapping both of his arms around Micah who had crawled into his arms. He placed a kiss on the top of Micah's head.

"Daddy guess what," Micah said as he looked up at his father.

"Chicken butt," Tony said as he pressed more kisses to his head.

"No silly," Micah said through fits of giggles. "I can't wait till my baby sister is here."

"Me either buddy," Tony said as his heart started to constrict at learning about his son's excitement. "You guys ready to open presents?"

All three boys exclaimed 'yes' and jumped from the bed and ran towards the stairs. Tony pulled a t-shirt over his head and ran to catch up with them. Ziva followed, pulling some yoga pants on. She was about to follow them when she stopped suddenly, feeling the wave of nausea coming. She made it to the bathroom in time, managing to keep her hair out of her face. Tony appeared in the doorway, concern clear on his face.

"Hey baby," he said as he rubbed her back. "Are you ok? I didn't see you behind me."

"I am ok," She said as she allowed Tony to help her up. "It came on me suddenly. I think I got up too quickly. Where are the boys?"

"I told them to wait in the hall," Tony said as he rubbed a hand over her stomach. Ziva clutched his arm tightly with her eyes closed. "You ready?"

Tony lead her from the bathroom with his hand in hers. All three boys were waiting just outside the master bedroom, concern in all their eyes. Ziva kissed Micah's forehead and lifted Aiden in her arms. They made their way downstairs to find the large christmas tree in the living room with presents littered underneath it. They were mostly small with a few medium ones and one large box. Ziva set Aiden on the floor and all three boys raced to get their presents. Tony helped Ziva get settled in the corner of the couch, covering her legs with a blanket. He winked at her before crossing the room and gathering all three boys in a huddle. Ziva squinted her eyes in suspicion as she watched. All three boys must have agreed with whatever their father had suggested because they all exclaimed and started jumping up and down in excitement. Together they grabbed the large box and turned towards her, bringing the present with them. Tony set it next to her and sat on the leather ottoman in front of her. The twins climbed up on the couch on her other side while Micah stood between his father's legs with Tony's arms around him.

"What's this?" Ziva asked with a smile.

"Well the boys and I decided we should get you something special this year," Tony explained as he watched her lovingly. "This is for you and Tali."

Ziva leaned forward and placed a kiss on Tony's lips, whispering 'thank you' as she pulled away. She tore the paper off the box and took the lid off and what she found brought tears to her eyes. Inside there was a pink blanket with 'Taliah' stitched into the corner. There were pink bibs and a few onesies. One of them had pink, yellow, and purple polka dots and had 'Mommy's Little Angel' on the front. The last item in the box was a white bunny that also had 'Taliah' stitched into it on one of the ears. It had a pink bow tied around the neck. Ziva looked up as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Are you sad Mommy?" Micah asked as he reached forward to touch her knee.

"Not at all baby," Ziva said as she swiped the tear away. "I am very happy. This is the best present I have ever gotten."

"Me and Noah picked out the bunny Mommy," Aiden said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I found the blankey," Micah said as he looked up at his father proudly. "I picked it cause it's pink."

"They are perfect my boys," Ziva said through tears that threatened to choke her. She set the box off to the side and pulled all three boys into her arms, kissing each one on the cheek. "Thank you very much. I love you all so much and I'm sure your sister will love these things too."

Ziva released them and all three boys raced back to the tree. Tony followed and showed them which ones belonged to each boy, then picked up another small box and made his way back to Ziva. He sat on the couch and smiled when she wrapped herself in his arms, placing a kiss on his neck.

"I'm glad you liked that," Tony whispered as she pulled the blanket out of the box. She spread it out over their laps and she ran her hand over the soft fabric. "I got you something else. This one is just from me."

"Tony we have a rule," she said with a small smile as she picked up the small box he'd placed in her lap.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know we don't give each other presents, but I figure this year is different," Tony said as he curled a piece of hair around her ear. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips, placing a hand on her cheek to deepen it.

"You do not have to pamper me, my love," Ziva said with a stern gaze, but she was smiling telling Tony he wasn't in all that much trouble.

"You deserve it," Tony said as he pushed the box further into her hands. "For finally giving me the chance to have a daughter. I've always wanted a little girl with dark curly hair and deep brown eyes. Now you're giving me one."

She pulled the paper off to reveal a jewelry box. When she took the top off the box, she gasped and her hand flew to cover her mouth. Inside, sitting on deep red fabric, were four pendants. They were all gold with small diamonds on them. There was an 'M', 'N', 'A', and 'T.'

"I figure they're small enough that they'll fit on one chain," Tony said as he rubbed a hand down her arm. "Now you'll have the kids with you, close to your heart always."

"Tony, I do not know what to say," Ziva said as she gripped his shirt over his heart. "No matter what happens the rest of my life, you have given me the greatest gift I could ask for. I never thought I would live long enough to have all of this, to have them. You gave me that and you make me happier than I have ever been in my entire life."

Tony's breath came out all at once like he'd been holding it, a tear sliding down his cheek. He pressed a kiss to her lips, placing a hand on her hip so he could draw her closer. The kiss was broken only when the twins came barreling over holding up some of their new presents. Later that day, after the boys had played with their new toys, the family cuddled together on the couch watching _White Christmas._ Tony and Ziva were cuddled together in the corner of the L shaped couch, her legs stretched out over his lap. He had a protective hand on her stomach, lightly stroking up and down. Micah was laid out on his stomach next to Tony and the twins were cuddled together under a blanket next to Ziva.

"This has been the best Christmas ever, baby," Tony said as he placed a kiss on her temple.

"It has, my love," Ziva said turning her head to catch his lips.

She laid her head on his shoulder, sighing happily as she felt him continue to stroke their daughter. This Christmas had reminded her what an amazing family she had and she couldn't wait to introduce Tali to it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the Dinozzo kids.

Chapter Six

Ziva slipped the red dress over her head, tugging it so it would fit correctly over her 5 month pregnant belly. It was three-quarter length, gave her significant cleavage, and had a red belt that tied on her side. It fell to her knees and she'd paired it with gold heels, gold bangle bracelets and the necklace Tony had given her for Christmas. She was proud of this dress. She'd bought it for tonight specifically. Tony deserved this with what he'd been going through lately. They'd been working a particularly brutal case for two and a half weeks, the length of time something that doesn't usually happen. They'd discovered a serial killer who had kidnapped and killing navy children, all of them Micah's age. It had bothered Ziva definitely, but Tony had an even harder time with it. Especially when they finally caught up with the guy and the bastard had found out Tony had a 4-year-old son. He'd taunted and teased Tony to the point that Gibbs pulled him out of the interrogation room before he killed the guy. Ziva had followed him to the men's locker room where he'd yelled and screamed and ended up crying into her shoulder, exhausted from his anger. It was Valentine's Day and Ziva was planning on pampering her man.

A series of loud giggles and screams came from the living room causing Ziva to smile. Gibbs had offered to watch the boys so they could go out, telling Ziva privately that he felt bad for the situation he'd put Tony in with the suspect. She smoothed a hand over her stomach and smiled as she left the bedroom. When she came to the living room she found Gibbs with Aiden in his hands, lifting him high in the air. He was playing what Tony called 'airplane' and both Noah and Micah were hanging on his legs. Tony was sitting on the couch with a small smile, his 'funk' clearly not gone completely. He looked up when he heard her heels on the hardwood floor and his eyes finally lit up with the old fire.

"Ziva, baby, you look beautiful," Tony said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled as she slipped her arms around Tony's neck. He kissed her, sighing happily.

"You've been pampering me since we found out I was pregnant," Ziva said as she placed a hand on his cheek. "Tonight, I get to pamper you."

He smiled as he turned to place a kiss on her palm. The giggling in the living room had ceased and Micah had let go of Gibbs' leg and ran to his parents.

"Mommy you look pretty!" he exclaimed when he got close.

"Thank you baby," She said as she placed a kiss on his forehead. Gibbs had placed Aiden on the floor and both twins came to a stop in front of her as well, all three boys demanding attention.

"Thanks again for watching them boss," Tony said as he stepped away to talk to Gibbs.

"No problem," Gibbs said as he placed a hand on Tony's shoulder. "You deserve some time alone before Tali's born."

"They'll be ready to crash around 8:30 or so. Noah and Aiden might give you trouble going to bed, they've been doing that lately," Tony said as he glanced back at Ziva who had managed to kneel and was listening to the boys talk. "But as long as you can get Micah in bed they'll give in. They like to do what their big brother does."

"I think I can manage that," Gibbs said with a smile. "Go. Let your wife take care of you."

They travelled downtown to their favorite Italian restaurant, where they had their first date and where Tony had proposed. They were early, so they stepped aside to wait for their table to be ready. As they waited, Ziva had her arms wrapped tightly around him and Tony rubbed her back with his other hand protectively on her stomach. The tension from the last few weeks was finally leaving him as he held his wife in his arms. He pressed a kiss to her forehead as he stroked her back.

"Tony?"

Ziva felt his body stiffen at the voice. She glanced up at him to find him giving a brunette woman a death glare. She had two other women flanking her, both as confused as Ziva was. Suddenly everything fell into place in Ziva's mind as she realized who stood before them.

"Jeanne. What can I do for you?" Tony said his voice a low growl.

"I'll meet you guys in the bar in a minute," Jeanne Benoit, Tony's former undercover girlfriend, said to her friends. "How are you?"

"You want to play nice? Seriously?" Tony said with a shake of his head. "Well I'm great. Very happy with my life."

"Look, I know you probably hate me. I falsely accused you of killing my father," she said as she nervously watched him. "But I've moved on from that time of my life."

Tony just stared at her. He didn't seem to want to give her the time of day. Ziva ran a hand up and down his back, trying to will him to relax.

"I'm assuming this is your wife?" Jeanne asked as she glanced at Ziva.

"Yea. She's my partner at NCIS too," he said and made no move to introduce them.

"Congratulations on the baby," she said as she pointed at Ziva's stomach. "Your first?"

"Our fourth actually," Tony said with a sigh. "Look our table should be ready."

"Right," Jeanne said as she turned to her friends who were sitting at the bar watching with caution. "Well I should get back to my friends."

"Shit," Tony whispered as he watched her return to her friends. "Shit, shit, shit."

"Do not think about her, Tony. She is not important," Ziva said as she placed both of her hands on his neck. "I am important. This night is about us. Our family. Our love."

She placed his hand on her stomach, over their child, just in time for her to kick. She looked up to see the anger leave his green eyes, replaced with a loving gaze that he then directed at her. Reaching a hand up to his cheek, she swiped her thumb back and forth across it.

"Tali is important, my love," she whispered with a smile. "So let us go to our table because your girls are hungry."

"Thanks, baby," Tony said as he placed a kiss on her lips.

Jeanne watched a man she thought she'd known kiss his wife and sighed. She'd just wanted to come here with some other single friends to celebrate their non-relationships. This was not how she wanted to celebrate this day.

"Who the hell was that?" Jill, one of her best friends from the hospital, asked.

"That was Tony," Jeanne said as she looked down at her drink.

"Tony. As in _the _Tony. Asshole Tony?" Olivia, her other best friend, asked.

"Yes that Tony," Jeanne said as she watched them walk towards the other side of the restaurant. He had his arm firmly planted around her waist and placed a kiss on her temple before sitting her in her seat. "They look so happy. When we were together, even though he was pretending to be someone else, he never looked at me like he's looking at her."

"That doesn't mean he was allowed to treat you that way back then or now," Jill said as she took a sip of her drink.

"He was following orders," Jeanne said. "I don't care anymore. Let's forget him."

Ziva ran a hand across her stomach and happily sighed. Tony smiled as he watched her. She was beautiful on a normal day. When she was pregnant she was stunning. He couldn't take his eyes off her. As he watched her the case they'd just wrapped was the farthest thing from his mind.

"Are you happy?" Tony asked as he placed a hand on hers as it rested on the table.

"Very happy," Ziva whispered as he picked up her hand and placed a kiss on it.

"When did Tali start kicking?" Tony asked as he leaned back and took a sip of his drink.

"I have felt it on and off for a while, but the last few days have been the hardest kicks," Ziva said. "I was waiting for the perfect moment to let you feel them."

"I always love feeling that," Tony said with a smile. "How are you and Abby doing on the nursery?"

"Good. Abby has been so enthusiastic about it," Ziva said with a smile as she ate the salad the waitress had set in front of her. "We painted last weekend and we picked the curtains out a few days ago."

"I can't wait to see it," Tony said with a smile. Abby had insisted that they keep it a secret from Tony and the boys. "You know, I never pictured you as someone who loved to decorate."

"Me either, but I want Tali to have a beautiful place to play and sleep," Ziva said with a smile.

"You should see your face when you talk about any of the kids," Tony said with a loving gaze. "Your eyes light up like I've never seen them do before."

"I never thought children were a part of my future," she said as she ran her fingers over his wrist. "Even when I was with Ray Cruz and considering accepting his proposal I didn't think he would stick around for us to have that chance."

"CI-Ray couldn't give you what you need," Tony said with a wink.

"He never could," Ziva said as she picked up and placed a kiss on his palm. "You were always the one that could. Even though it took me a while to see that."

"It took us both a while," Tony said as the waitress came back to clear their salads and placed their food in front of them. "But now that we are, I can't imagine life any other way."

They spent the rest of the dinner talking, smiling, flirting. Tony's funk had officially left him as he sat with his wife. The waitress came and dropped off the check, putting all the dirty dishes on a tray with a smile as she watched the couple. Taking the tray back to the bar she set the tray down and glanced back at them before turning to the bartender who had just set another round of drinks in front of three women.

"The couple in your section, the pregnant one, they seem oblivious to the rest of the world," the bartender said as he took the dirty dishes from her.

"Yea they're really sweet," She said as she sent him a dazzling smile, hoping he would take the bait she'd been leaving for him for a few weeks. "I've never seen a guy more in love, and I've seen a lot of couples tonight!"

"I've seen them here before," he said as he smiled back at her. "He proposed to her here a few years ago. They're federal agents or something I think."

"No matter what, I long for that someday. He's been so attentive to her all night." She said as she watched the brunette at the bar tear up. She nodded her head in the brunette's direction. "I think maybe it's time to cut her off."

"Yea probably. I think it's one of those Valentine's Day pity parties. She's been staring at them all night," he said as he nodded towards her table. "You want to go grab a drink later?"

"I'd love to," she said with her dazzling smile. "I'll meet you out back later. I get off at 10."

"Sounds good," he said with a wink. "Miss, I think it's time to call you a cab."

The waitress walked back to her table and picked up the credit card that was left. Tony leaned forward and grabbed Ziva's hand and intertwined their fingers. A movement over her shoulder caught his eye and he looked up to see the bartender struggling with Jeanne. The bartender seemed to be trying to convince her to stop drinking, but she was making a scene, both of her friends too drunk themselves to stop it. Tony sighed and looked at Ziva, who had a similar expression on her face.

"Go help her Tony," Ziva said with a smile. "I think she could use the help."

Tony stood, pressed a kiss to her forehead and made his way to the bar. "Hey buddy, let me see what I can do."

"Good luck," he said as he walked back to the bar. "Be careful though. She's been staring at you and your wife all night."

"Thanks. Jeanne I think it's time you called it a night," Tony said as he went up to her. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Let me call you a cab ok?"

"You. I hate you. Get away from me!" She whispered venomously. "Why couldn't you look at me like that? Why didn't you love me like that?"

"Jeanne," Tony said with a sigh. "Now is not the time for this. We dated a long time ago. You need to move on. We weren't meant for each other, but you will find someone. Come on, let me call you a cab."

"I want to feel what you feel for your wife. I want to be pregnant with my fourth kid. I want all that," she whispered sadly as her friends finally realized something was wrong and came to her aid. "I want to go home. Jill, Liv let's go."

Tony followed them outside, making sure they got into a cab. He gave the cab driver some cash and thanked him, going back inside to find Ziva signing the receipt. He placed his hand on her neck under her dark curls as he pressed a kiss to her head.

"You ready, baby?" He asked as he helped her to her feet.

"Yes. Let's go home," Ziva said with a smile as Tony helped her into her black pea coat.

Ziva slipped her arm through his and allowed him to lead her outside to the valet. As they waited for the valet to bring their car back Tony rubbed her back and leaned down to press a kiss to her stomach. Ziva's heart swelled with pride and love as she watched him.

"I'm proud of you, Tony," she said causing him to look at her confusedly. "You could have let Jeanne humiliate herself and get dragged out kicking and screaming, but you helped her."

"Yeah, well as much as I truly dislike her she didn't deserve that," Tony said as he rubbed her back. "No one does."

The valet interrupted then bringing the SUV to a stop in front of them. When they reached their home later, they thanked Gibbs and walked him out. Gibbs could see the change in his Senior Field Agent. He was more relaxed and the smile was finally reaching his eyes again. They locked up and checked on the boys to find them all sound asleep and snoring. Then Ziva took her husband to their bedroom and finished up the wonderful night by pleasuring her wonderful man until he was screaming her name.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the Dinozzo kids.

Chapter Seven

"Tony lift it a little higher on your side please," Ziva said as she sat cross-legged on the couch watching her husband and Gibbs hold up a 'Happy Birthday' sign.

"How's that, baby?" Tony said as he glanced back at her.

"Perfect," Ziva said with a smile as she rubbed a hand over her belly.

It was Noah and Aiden's birthday and currently all three boys were taking a morning nap. The rest of the team would be arriving soon to celebrate. Gibbs had arrived that morning to help set up because Tony wouldn't allow Ziva to do much. Now that she was 7 months pregnant, he was becoming especially overprotective. Normally she found his over-protectiveness annoying, but then he would smile and press a kiss over her stomach and she would melt. Tony came over and held out a hand to help her up, pressing a kiss to her lips when she was standing.

"Now what?" he asked as he rubbed his hands up and down her back.

"Now why don't you start the grill and I'll start on the other food," she said as she handed him a plate.

He planted a kiss to her mouth as he grabbed the plate of burgers and took them outside. Gibbs took a seat at the kitchen table as he watched Ziva move around the kitchen. Even though her stomach had grown quite large, she hadn't lost her graceful movements. Gibbs smiled as he watched her put icing on a cake.

"How have you been feeling Ziver?" Gibbs asked.

"Really good actually," she said with a smile. "When I was pregnant with the twins, I have to admit it was rough. It made me more than a little worried about this pregnancy."

"Have you talked to Tony about it?" Gibbs asked as he stood to help her with the food.

"Yes. He is very good at hiding his concern from everyone but me," she said. "I've only had a little bit of morning sickness and I'm exhausted all the time, but other than that I have had a dream pregnancy."

"I have to admit something Ziver," Gibbs said with a small smile.

"What's that?" she said as her smile grew.

"I think this time I'm more excited than I've ever been," he said as he opened a bag of potato chips and dumped them in a bowl. "Not that I don't love all the boys, but a girl is different."

"I know the feeling," Ziva said. "You have no idea how thrilled I am that I am giving Tony a little girl."

"Well he can't stop talking about it so I could probably surprise you," Gibbs said with a chuckle.

A thump sounded from above them followed shortly by Micah who was still clutching his teddy bear. He shuffled into the kitchen and wrapped an arm around his mother's leg, placing his head on her hip. She smiled as she ran a hand through his hair.

"Hello baby," she said with a smile. "Did you have a good nap?"

"Yea," he said glancing up at Gibbs and reaching his arms up. Gibbs smiled and picked him up, placing a kiss on his temple. "Hi Grandpa."

"Hello Micah," Gibbs said with a smile. "How about you and me go wake up the birthday boys. Sound like a good plan?"

Ziva watched them walk upstairs with a smile. They were lucky to have Gibbs in their lives. Their family may not be biological, but she didn't know what they would do without them. Tony came back in from the deck with a plate of burgers in hand just as the doorbell sounded. Placing the plate on the island he passed Ziva with a wink and went to answer the door. Ducky came into the kitchen first followed closely by Abby, McGee, and their two kids. Ducky hugged Ziva and offered to help in the kitchen. Next Abby enveloped her in one of her famous hugs.

"Are you still planning on showing the boys the nursery today?" Abby whispered conspiratorially to her.

"Yes," Ziva said nervously. "I was planning on doing it later tonight."

"Tony will like it either way and you know it," Abby whispered right before Tony came up to her. He placed his hands on Ziva's shoulders and started rubbing, causing her to stifle a very loud moan.

"I don't know what I'll like either way, but I definitely like that sound sweet cheeks," Tony said as he placed a kiss on the back of her head.

Ziva chuckled as she leaned back to kiss him. Gibbs entered the kitchen then with all three Dinozzo boys. They ran to their two cousins and all five boys ran to the living room to begin playing. Ducky pulled out Twister and set up the game, all five boys ready to play the fun game. They watched as one by one the boys lost, leaving Aiden as the winner. After the game was finished they moved to the kitchen to have lunch. When they were finished, Noah and Aiden begged to open their presents. Ziva chuckled and motioned towards the living room. The rest of the crew followed, taking seats on the couch. Ziva stood behind the couch with Tony's arms around her, his hands rubbing her stomach. Abby looked over at them, smiling when she saw Tony bury his face in Ziva's neck with a huge smile on his face.

"What's going on back there?" She teased.

"Tali's kicking like crazy," Tony said with a smile as he stroked a hand up and down her stomach. "It's the coolest feeling ever. She's kicked more than any of the other kids."

"It feels cool to you, my love, but it does not feel the best to me," Ziva said with a chuckle.

Tony chuckled as he wrapped his arms further around her waist as they watched their sons open present after present. Later that night, after the team had left, Ziva came from the kitchen where she'd been washing dishes. She ran her fingers through Tony's hair as he sat on the couch where he and the boys were watching a movie. Bending over as best as she could, she pressed a kiss to his temple.

"I have something I want to show you and the boys, my love," she whispered as she rubbed his shoulders.

She took him by the hand, leading all three boys ahead of her up the stairs. When they got to the top of the stairs she turned toward the left, instead of the right where the other bedrooms were. She stopped in front of the door to the nursery which had remained shut since she and Abby had started decorating it.

"We're finally going to see the nursery?" Tony asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes," Ziva said with a smile as big as his.

She turned and opened the door to reveal a room that looked perfect for a little girl. The walls were painted a pale gray, all the furniture a crisp white. The crib was against the far wall. The mattress had a dark pink cover on it with the bunny the boys had given her for Christmas sitting inside it with a homemade quilt sitting inside as well. Above the crib wooden letters, painted pink, were hung spelling out her name. Along the wall next to the door was a rocking chair with Tali's pink blanket laying over the top. Next to it was a changing table, a lamp with a pale pink shade sitting on the corner of it. The wall, obviously painted by Abby, had decorative trees painted on in white with pink leaves painted on various branches. There was also a bookshelf in the corner next to the crib with pictures, books, and other decorative items placed on it. The boys had come to the center of the room, exclaiming about how cool the room looked. Tony wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"It looks amazing, baby," Tony said as he rubbed her back. Ziva wrapped her arms around his waist and turned her face up to receive his kiss.

"I'm glad you like it, my love," she said as she watched the boys check the room out. She turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you so much Tony."

"I love you too Zi," Tony said as he kissed her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the Dinozzo kids.

Chapter Eight

Tony had been shot. That was all Gibbs had said. Ziva now sat in a waiting room, her kids with Megan who had come over at a moment's notice, waiting to hear the status of her husband. Ziva bounced her leg to get the nervous energy out of her system. She was, according to Abby, about ready to pop with her due date only two and a half weeks away. Every time she tried to stand to pace Gibbs would glare at her causing her to sit.

"It'll be ok Ziver," Gibbs said as he placed an arm around her shoulders.

"My husband, the father of my children, was shot," Ziva said as a tear ran down her cheek. "How is this going to be ok?"

"He was shot in the arm, it didn't hit an artery or anything so there shouldn't be a problem," Gibbs said.

"Then what is taking so long?" She whispered as more tears fell from her eyes.

"I don't know," Gibbs said, wishing for all the world he could make this go away.

A doctor came of the swinging doors and called out Tony's name. He wasn't covered in that much blood which seemed to still her wildly beating heart a little. Gibbs helped Ziva from her chair and, together, they made their way to stand in front of him.

"Mrs. Dinozzo your husband is fine," the doctor said, not wasting any time on an explanation. "We placed some stitches in and cleaned up the wound, stopped the bleeding. He should be able to go home tomorrow."

"Thank you," Ziva said with a sigh. Suddenly she felt a tightening across her stomach and grabbed Gibbs' arm in a vice grip. She looked up to find both the doctor and Gibbs staring at her with concern. "Shit. Gibbs, I think I just had a contraction."

"Well, Mrs. Dinozzo you're in the right place," the doctor said as he turned to a nurse and asked for a wheelchair. "Take her to a room and get her set up. I'm going to let Mr. Dinozzo know and have him brought upstairs."

"Just breathe Ziver," Gibbs said as he held her hand and ran along side the wheelchair. "We'll get Tony here soon."

"Will you call Megan and tell her what's going on?" Ziva said as they came to the elevator and stepped inside.

"Of course. I'll send Abby over to get your bag and talk to the boys," Gibbs said as the elevator came to a stop.

"Thank you Gibbs," she whispered as she looked up at him. "Now I just want Tony."

The nurse shoved Gibbs out of the room when they arrived and got Ziva set up in the room. Not long after that Tony came flying into the room, shirtless, with his wound covered in gauze. He reached his hand out to her and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Are you alright, my love?" Ziva asked as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Me? I'm fine, baby," Tony said with a smile as he rubbed her stomach. "How are you?"

"I've been better," she said as she squeezed the hand that she held as another contraction came over her. "I hope you are ready for Tali because she's coming."

"I'm so ready," Tony said with a smile as he pulled back to pull his dress shirt back on.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dinozzo?" A doctor asked shaking hands with Tony and turning towards Ziva. "I'll be delivering your baby today. I understand this is your fourth child right?"

"Yes," Ziva said as she winced through another contraction. "We have three boys."

"Then this should be a piece of cake," the doctor said. "Let me take a look at how far along you are and we'll go from there."

After checking her vitals and declaring her only 6 centimeters, he left the room with the promise to come back to check on her in a little while. Tony took a seat in the chair next to her bed, placing his forehead against hers. Ziva smiled as she placed her hand on his cheek, breathing deeply through her nose. She pulled back to find tears in Tony's eyes as he looked at her. Leaning forward he placed a few kisses on her lips.

"We're going to have a baby today, Zi," Tony whispered as a tear slid down his cheek.

"We are, my love," Ziva whispered an identical tear sliding down her own cheek.

A knock at the door had them turning to see Gibbs in the doorway. He had a small smile on his face as he watched them. Tony waved him into the room, reaching out to shake his hand.

"Thanks for being there boss," Tony said.

"You're welcome Tony," Gibbs said as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good," Tony said as he turned back to Ziva. "They stitched me up and discharged me when Ziva went into labor. So thanks baby."

"You are welcome," Ziva said as she winced as a contraction began.

"Breathe, baby," Tony whispered as he placed a kiss on her temple. "You're doing great. Just breathe."

Ziva sighed and leaned back, relaxing as the contraction ended. Tony placed a hand on her hard stomach.

"I called Abby and she's on her way to your house to grab your go bag," Gibbs said as he stepped around to her other side. "I also called Megan and let her know you won't be back tonight. She said she'd be more than happy to stay the night with the boys. I'll go over later to help her."

"Thanks boss," Tony said as he massaged Ziva's stomach.

Gibbs nodded and told them he would wait outside with the rest of the team in the waiting room. Four hours later the doctor declared Ziva ready to push and he positioned herself at her feet. Tony placed an arm around her shoulder to grab her hand and thread his fingers through hers, taking her other hand at his side and wrapping his fingers around those as well. He placed a kiss on her temple as heart threatened to beat out of his chest with love.

"I love you, Zi," Tony said as he pressed a kiss to her temple. "I'm so proud of you, baby. You can do this."

"Alright Mrs. Dinozzo," the doctor said. "Get ready to push. Alright, now!"

Ziva grunted and screamed as she bore down. Tony continued to press kisses to her temple and whisper encouraging words in her ear. Ziva continued to push, tears running down her cheeks when she finally heard the doctor say that he saw the head.

"She's got a full head of hair folks," the doctor said with a smile. "Just a few more pushes Mrs. Dinozzo and we're home free."

"You can do it, baby," Tony said. "Tali's almost here."

Ziva gave a few final pushes and suddenly the room filled with cries of a newborn. The doctor held her up for her parents to see, both of them with tears in their eyes. They placed her on Ziva's chest, allowing Tony to cut the umbilical cord then whisked her away to check her out.

"I love you Ziva," Tony said as he placed a kiss on her lips. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Tony," Ziva said as she clung to him. "Go tell the others."

Tony gave her one last kiss, stopped to look at his daughter then left to find the entire team, Abby and his sons included, anxiously waiting in the nearby waiting room. Tony's smile lit up the room as he came to a stop, whipping the tear that had fallen down his cheek. The Dinozzo boys turned at that moment to see their father, all three of them exclaiming 'Daddy!' They ran towards him, crashing into his legs at the same time. He leaned down and pressed kisses to each of their heads as the rest of the team came to surround him.

"Taliah Rose Dinozzo is here everybody," Tony said with, quite possibly, the biggest smile he'd ever had. "Eight pounds, seven ounces and a full head of dark hair."

The congratulations came all at once. Tony looked down when the twins began tugging on his arms. Picking up both twins as Gibbs picked up Micah, he looked at all of them.

"You boys ready to meet your sister?" Tony asked as he looked each of his sons in the eyes.

All three boys exclaimed yes and Gibbs set Micah on the floor as Tony set the twins down as well, taking the twins' hands. They walked down the hall and into Ziva's room to find the baby wrapped in a pink blanket and in her mother's arms. Tony stood transfixed as he watched Ziva look at their daughter. She was still glowing, her eyes sparkling with tears pooling in them as she ran a fingertip down Tali's cheek. She looked up when they entered and her smile grew, gesturing with her head for them to enter.

"Come, my boys," She said with a voice full of love. "Meet your sister."

Tony walked with the boys to the bed, lifting each of them up until they sat on the bed. He placed a hand on Ziva's cheek, placing a kiss on her lips before turning to the new baby. She had her eyes closed, making all the noises that newborns make. Her cheeks were rosy and she was beautiful.

"This is your sister Tali," Ziva said as she looked at the three boys sitting on the bed.

"She's real little Mommy," Noah said as he sat up on his knees to look at the new baby.

"She is," Ziva said with a smile as she glanced up at Tony.

"Why is she sleepin'?" Aiden asked. "Can we touch her?"

"Let's let her sleep for now ok buddy?" Tony said as he placed a kiss on Aiden's temple.

"Do we get to take her home Daddy?" Micah asked as he reached out a tentative hand towards his new sister.

"In a few days," Tony said with a smile. "The doctors will keep her here to make sure she's ok and then she and Mommy will come home."

There was a knock on the door frame and the family looked up to see Gibbs poking his head in with Abby, McGee, and Ducky behind him. "Hope you have room for a few more."

"Definitely," Ziva said with an exhausted smile. "Come in and see her."

"She is so gorgeous you guys," Abby said as she stopped on Ziva's other side, running her fingers lightly over Tali's dark hair.

"Look at all that hair," McGee said as he placed an arm around his wife's shoulders.

"She looks perfect, my dear," Ducky said as he watched the baby sleep in her mother's arms.

"She looks like you Ziver," Gibbs said as he placed an arm around Tony's shoulders.

"Would you like to hold your new granddaughter Gibbs?" Ziva asked with a smile.

Gibbs nodded as he reached out to take the newborn from Ziva. As he took the new baby girl in his arms, she opened her brown eyes and grunted as she reached a tiny hand up towards him. He took her little hand and placed a kiss on the back of it, falling completely in love with the baby girl. Tony wove his fingers through the hair at Ziva's temple and placed a kiss on her forehead. Ziva let out a contended sigh as she relaxed, surrounded by her family. The team stayed a little longer, but then said their goodbyes, kissing the baby before they left. Gibbs helped the Dinozzo boys from the bed and shook Tony's hand, congratulating the agents on the new baby and promising he would take good care of their boys until they came home.

"Thanks boss," Tony said as he knelt to accept the hugs and kisses his sons gave him. The boys waved at their mother before going out with their grandpa.

Tony climbed on the bed and wrapped an arm around her as she settled back against him. He placed a kiss on Ziva's temple and reached out a finger that Tali wrapped her tiny hand around. Ziva sighed a contented sigh as she glanced up at Tony who was watching their daughter with love in his deep green eyes. Feeling her gaze on him, he turned to meet her eyes with a smile and leaned in to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Thank you Ziva," Tony said when he pulled back from the kiss. "Gibbs was right. She does look like you. She's beautiful."

"She is. She is so tiny," Ziva said as she placed a kiss on her forehead. "None of the boys were this small."

"Or had this much hair," Tony said with a chuckle. "I don't think I'll ever be able to let her date, you know. You might have to go all ninja on the boys that come knocking."

"Thankfully that's a long way off, my love," Ziva said as she looked up at Tony. "I love you Tony. Very much. You've given me more joy than I ever thought I deserve."

"I love you too Ziva," Tony said and kissed her softly a few times. "And it was definitely my pleasure. You've given me more than I could ever ask for."

The new parents continued to gaze lovingly at their new baby, content to stay cuddled together on the bed for hours until the nurses came by to take her to the nursery. After which Tony placed a kiss on his wife's forehead, demanding she get some sleep. He watched as she drifted to sleep. He never thought he would get the chance to have the life he did. This amazing woman had given him everything he needed and more. And he didn't think he would need anything else for the rest of his life.


	9. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the Dinozzo kids.

Epilogue

A week later Ziva sat in the corner of the couch in the living room, Tali wrapped in her pink blanket fast asleep in her mother's arms. Tony was in the kitchen cleaning up the remains of dinner, not letting Ziva do much of anything since Tali was born. The boys were at the shelf by the TV trying to decide on a movie. Ziva chuckled as she listened to them debate on what movie to watch, the twins wanting to watch _The Incredibles _while Micah wanted _Aladdin. _Micah finally gave in to his brothers and he ran to the kitchen to have his father put it in. Tony threw the washcloth into the sink and let himself be dragged into the living room to put in the movie. All three boys then crawled on the couch to surround Ziva. The boys, especially the twins, were fascinated with Tali.

"Why does Tali sleep so much Mommy?" Aiden asked as he looked over her shoulder at his baby sister.

"She's a baby sweetie," Ziva said with a smile. "She needs to sleep to get stronger."

Tony smiled as he picked up Micah and sat down next to Ziva with the boy in his lap. He put his arm across the back of the couch and wove his fingers through her hair. Micah looked up at Tony and smiled.

"Daddy can I hold her?" Micah asked softly.

"I think we can help you do that," he said as he glanced at Ziva to make sure.

Ziva nodded and carefully placed Tali in her brother's arms. Tony placed his arms around Micah's, supporting them just in case. Micah watched his baby sister sleep, a small smile on her face. He leaned over and placed a small kiss on his sister's forehead, the action bringing tears to both Tony and Ziva's eyes. Tony pressed a kiss to Micah's temple as one of the tears slid down his cheek.

"I love my little sister, Mommy," Micah said as he glanced up at his mother.

"She loves you very much as well baby," Ziva said as she fought back tears.

Later that evening Ziva came into their bedroom after kissing the boys goodnight and found herself smiling. Tony was sitting against the headboard with Tali sound asleep on his bare chest. She had one of the fingers from one of his hands wrapped tightly in one of her hands and the other was rubbing her back with a smile on his face. She shut the door quietly, not wanting to interrupt the sweet moment between father and daughter. He seemed to sense her presence though, looking up when she got to the foot of the bed.

"Hey baby," he whispered as Ziva climbed in bed.

Ziva laid her head on Tony's shoulder and ran a finger over Tali's chubby cheek. Tony smiled as he watched Ziva, former assassin, stare lovingly at her baby girl.

"She's so beautiful," Ziva said as she ran her fingers through Tali's curls.

"You both are," He said as he placed a kiss on Ziva's temple then the top of Tali's head. "You better be prepared for me to spoil her rotten."

"You will have to compete with me to do that," Ziva said with a deep chuckle.

"I love you, baby," Tony said as he looked lovingly at her. "More than I can say."

"I love you too," Ziva said as she captured Tony's lips in a sweet kiss.

"Let's spoil all four of them rotten," Tony said as he continued to rub Tali's back. "Cause I never thought I'd have any and I want them to be happy."

"I think that is a wonderful idea my love," Ziva whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I want them to be so loved that they find me annoying."

Tony let a booming laugh break free causing Tali to stir and begin to cry. Ziva took the little girl in her arms and stood from the bed, preparing to take her to the nursery. Tony grabbed Tali's pink blanket from the end of the bed as he followed her. They entered the nursery together, placing her in the white crib. They tucked her in, watching as she calmed down and drifted back off to sleep with her pacifier firmly in her mouth. Tony wrapped his arms around Ziva's waist, gripping her tightly and pressing a kiss to her neck. Ziva smiled as she leaned back into his embrace. She had never felt more loved than she did in this moment. She finally had the family she never thought she would have. And they were perfect.


End file.
